esposa en alquiler
by gomitta-chan
Summary: Shaoran, un hombre que necesita pronto un heredero. Sakura y su esposo necesitan salir de la miseria. ¿Aprovecharan la oportunidad del destino?. ¿Funcionará el amor? o el dinero es más importante…..
1. recordando

**Esposa en alquiler**

**Personajes pertenecen a Clamp .**

_Esta es mi primera historia así que si tiene buena acogida la seguiré publicando..._

Shaoran un hombre que necesita pronto un heredero. Sakura y su esposo necesitan salir de la miseria. aprovecharan la oportunidad del destino?. Funcionará el amor? o el dinero es más importante…..

**prologo...**

Era una tarde de domingo en Tomoeda Sakura y Eriol pasaban por el parque pingüino enredados en una fuerte discusión

—Dos años y medio en esta situación y las cosas no cambian, esta no es la vida que me prometiste cuando nos casamos—decía una muy enojada Sakura

—lo se cariño, pero debes entender que al haber apresurado la boda por la presión de tu padre he agotado todo mi capital económico — haciendo una breve pausa, continuo—y al no poder terminar mis estudios ha sido difícil encontrar trabajo y más cuando soy extranjero—decía un cansado Eriol

—Excusas solo excusas—protestaba Sakura—en apuro por terminar la rutinaria discusión.

**años atrás...**

Se conocieron cuando Eriol llego de visita a Tomoeda . el joven ingles Venia de una familia adinerada que vivía en Londres, Inglaterra . Hacia poco había iniciado sus estudios en Psiquiatría pero su pasión era viajar por el mundo. En uno de sus tantos viajes había terminado en Tomoeda fascinado por la cultura oriental. Almorzando en un restaurante conoció una linda mesera de carismáticos ojos esmeralda optimista y alegre aunque algo timida (cosa que le que molestaba) que lo cautivo casi de inmediato obligándolo a almorzar allí ,en ese pequeño restaurante muy frecuentemente.

La ojiverde lo había cautivado. Ese espíritu un poco infantil , y algo despistado que poseía lo habían hecho poner sus ojos en ella y era raro que Eriol pensara en tener algo serio con alguien ya que en sus muchos viajes había dejado uno que otro corazón roto y esta chiquilla empezó a ocupar un lugar grande en su corazón así que sin más se propuso a conquistarla.

Poco a poco la ojiverde se dejó fascinar por la elegancia, la elocuencia y el misterio que ocultaban los ojos negros del estudiante de psiquiatría y sin pensarlo y mucho menos darse cuenta se encontró perdida en la tez blanca y los cabellos negriazulados del joven extranjero y poco a poco se fue enamorando, claro cosa que aun ni sospechaba Eriol ya que Sakura no aceptaba sus sentimientos y era dominada por cierta timidez que le hacia huir cada vez que lo tenia enfrente.

Eriol y Sakura no conversaban mucho. sus fugases "conversaciones" se daban cuando ella tomaba su pedido del día y cuando el joven ingles quería profundizar en la conversación, la ojiverde se perdida entre los empleados. cansado quizás por la negativa de la joven y su timidez o le que suponía el "desconfianza" ante un extraño ,decidió, una tarde de viernes dar el punto final a tan incomoda situación.

Un día cuando sakura terminaba su turno en el restaurante un entusiasta y decidido Eriol la sorprendió con una invitación.

—¿quieres que vayamos por un helado? —al notar su despiste, continuo con tono divertido—. Veo que ya terminaste tu turno.

—me hablas a mí? —pregunto una sorprendida y a la vez confundida Sakura.

—si , ¿ves a alguien más? —fue la contundente respuesta del joven ingles—. Que tenia una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Si más salieron directo al parque pingüino ,mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el incomodo silencio que se dio poco después de que salieron del restaurante. Fue Eriol mirando fijamente a Sakura el que decidió a hablar.

-—seré breve, me gustas Sakura—y con la misma seriedad, añadió—Desde la primer vez que fui a comer al restaurante .Eres una mujer muy hermosa divertida y algo despistada, y si crees que no voy muy rápido y si no es mucho el atrevimiento me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novia—termino de hablar el joven esperando una respuesta afirmativa de la ojiverde.

Sakura ruborizada miraba hacia el suelo, sin habla, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras que el joven ingles había pronunciado hacía pocos segundos. Era verdad que ese joven extranjero había llegado a llamar su atención y en los últimos días había generado por el cierto cariño ya que lo veía todos los días en el restaurante y sin más siguiendo ese extraño instinto que le decía que debía corresponder a los sentimientos de ese hombre, olvidando su tonta timidez y Sin pensarlo más le dijo que sí. A partir de ese momento comenzaría una nueva etapa en la vida de aquellos jóvenes que se encontraban compartiendo un helado en el pequeño parque pingüino.

**decidí**** terminar digamos que el "capitulo" aquí . si la historia tiene buena acogida profundizare en los detalles que quedaron sueltos que por cierto, son bastantes. Por el momento nuestro querido Li demorara en aparecer. a los que quieran apostarle a esta historia un poco descabellada sean bienvenidos. **

**estaría**** encantada que por medio de review me hicieran saber su opinión del capitulo sugerencias, reclamos felicitaciones. todo es bien recibido y sin mas espero sean amables conmigo que como mencione al inicio del capitulo esta es mi primera historia.**

**sayonara - gomitta-chan**


	2. animando asperezas

**Animando asperezas.**

**Personajes pertenecen a Clamp.**

Amanecía en Tomoeda, aún era oscuro pero Sakura ya estaba en pie, preparando el desayuno. Era esa su rutina desde que se casó con Eriol, dos años atrás.

Como era costumbre ella se levantaba muy temprano preparaba el desayuno, se lo dejaba servido a Eriol y se disponía a irse a trabajar al restaurante que la acogió desde que saliera de la secundaria Seijo. Esta no era la vida que ella había planeado, por supuesto que no. Su sueño siempre fue pertenecer al grupo más grande de porristas en Japón; siempre fue muy buena en los deportes de eso podían dar fe todos los que la conocían, por ejemplo, su mejor amiga Tomoyo que si fue a la universidad y ya se había graduado de diseñadora de modas. Actualmente se encontraba en china hace más de un año estando a la cabeza de las empresas Daidouji.

Su futuro no era él quería, eso estaba claro, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir de esa manera aunque su paciencia ya estaba llegando al límite.

—Amor buenos días-— decía un cansado Eriol que se acaba de levantar ,se disponía a besarla pero Sakura con su humor habitual huyo al fondo de la cocina.

—Buenos días—fue la seca contestación de la ojiverde, mientras servía el desayuno. A veces detestaba hablarle así a su esposo, ya que, después de todo lo quería pero no podía olvidar que gracias a su rápido matrimonio y la insistencia de su padre en que este se celebrara con prontitud, gran parte de sus sueños se habían quedado así, en simples sueños, no era algo que pudiera olvidar tan fácil y sumando a la lista de desastres aún estaba el desempleo del joven inglés. Aunque tratara era algo que simplemente no podía controlar, su constante malgenio.

— ¿ya, te vas? — pregunto algo desanimado Eriol, por el anterior rechazo. Algo que saco a Sakura de sus cavilaciones.

—sí, supongo—contesto la ojiverde, dando por terminada la conversación.

Para Sakura todos los días eran lo mismo. Dejaba todo hecho en su pequeña habitación rentada, trabaja en el restaurante y luego regresaba a casa; por el momento, el restaurante era su único lugar de refugio para no tener que ver a Eriol y era algo que la llenaba de alivio y de un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad a la vez.

—Sakura, llevas esta orden? — mencionaba una joven de cabellos chocolate y ojos cafés.

—hoee? — fue la contestación de la castaña que nuevamente se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—no, cambias verdad? Sakura—dijo la joven de cabellos chocolates, y con sonrisa divertida añadió—eres y serás una despistada de primera—.

Sakura con un aparente mohín de disgusto, replico- no digas eso, Chiharu no he tenido una muy buena semana- termino con aire cansado.

—imagino, otra vez tu matrimonio o me equivoco? — pregunto Chiharu aun sabiendo de anticipado la respuesta.

—Sabes que sí, el matrimonio entre nosotros no ha sido fácil, y más aun con el desempleo de Eriol las cosas han empeorado—sentencio con mirada baja y desanimada a la vez.

— ¡hey! Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y vayan a trabajar— grito una joven de cabellos rojizos proveniente de la cocina

—sí, jefa—contestaron al unísono las dos empleadas, disponiéndose a trabajar.

Esa tarde Sakura no quería volver a casa Temprano así que decido ir a visitar a su padre, no era algo que le agradara hacer pero no podía tampoco descuidar a su pobre padre, aun lo culpaba de sus desgracias con Eriol, así que armándose de valor ,toco la puerta de su antiguo hogar

—buenas noches , papa—decía tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—como estas, hija me alegra mucho verte—contesto un hombre de anteojos grandes con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

—Bien, supongo- replico la joven, a lo que el padre pregunto –veo hija, que aun sigues desanimada y es algo que me preocupa—mencionaba Fujitaka mirando a Sakura con preocupación.

—Imposible no estarlo, las cosas no marchan bien—mencionaba la joven mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

Y su padre, conociéndola fue directamente al grano y acostumbrado al bajo estado anímico de su hija añadió –se, Sakura, que aún no perdonas mi intromisión en tu noviazgo y ahora matrimonio. Pero hija entiende mi situación- hizo una pausa y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire continuo —me era imposible cuidarte a mí solo, sabes que solo lo hice por tu bienestar—término el hombre de anteojos con aire tranquilizador.

Sakura acostumbrada ya a las disculpas de su padre ni se inmuto, continuo mirándole y con una sonrisa animada que no le regalaba hace mucho tiempo, procedió a hablar –lo sé, papa solo dame un poco de tiempo—y peinando sus cabellos castaños continuo—sabes que no es fácil para mí perdonarte, todo es un proceso, al menos volvimos a hablarnos y sé que es algo que esperas que haga y por eso me esfuerzo para arreglar nuestra relación- y con mejores ánimos se levantó del sofá dispuesta a marcharse; poco antes de llegar a la puerta su padre formulo una pregunta que la dejaría envuelta en sus pensamientos.

—hija, eres feliz? —pregunto su padre, haciendo que Sakura frenara y situándose frente a ella, espero una respuesta pacientemente.

—creo que no—fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la castaña, unos minutos después.

—sabes, Sakura—continuo su padre—sé que tu matrimonio fue algo apresurado y sé que los problemas económicos te ahogan, pero no dejes que eso sea motivo de distanciamiento entre Eriol y tu— y dándole un caluroso abrazo a su hija, prosiguió— Eriol es un buen muchacho, te quiere y la prueba más grande que pudo haberte dado fue dejando su vida en Inglaterra para permanecer a tu lado—finalizo su padre sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

La joven perdida en los brazos de su padre, pensando en las palabras pronunciadas anteriormente por este, algo temerosa y decidida a la vez, pensó que era hora de iniciar una nueva vida, su padre tenía razón, lucharía por reconstruir su hogar y parte de su vida y con la alegría que alguna vez la caracterizo, se levantó optimista del sillón y dándole un gran beso a su padre se despidió; estaba decidida a enmendarlo todo y seguir adelante.

Fujitaka, en la puerta observando como su hija se perdía entre la multitud; derramo una lagrima de alegría, algo le decía que su pequeña estaba de vuelta y un inmenso sentimiento de entusiasmo se instaló en su corazón, más adelante el tiempo le concedería la razón.

**como ven, (los que me leen) al no recibir muchas criticas o felicidades y mucho menos ánimos para continuar había decidido dejar la historia aquí, luego lo pensé mejor y decidí continuarla no solo por el amor que siento por el anime sino también, por un reto personal. Gracias a esas dos personitas que dejaron review, me dieron animo de continuar y de ir dándole un poco de forma a esta linda historia. **

**no siendo mas, espero actualizar pronto y continuar con esta historia que se pondrá interesante.**

**Sayonara gomitta-chan **


	3. reflexiones

**Reflexiones **

**Personajes pertenecen a Clamp…**

Habían pasado semanas desde de la última vez que Sakura había hablado con su padre, se sentía algo aliviada ya no estaba tan deprimida; definitivamente esa pequeña charla con su progenitor había servido. Aunque no todo era un cuento de hadas en su matrimonio, de hecho, seguía siendo monótono solo que Sakura ya no discutía con Eriol, solo hablaban lo estrictamente necesario y era algo que no le gustaba, sencillamente quería cambiar la situación.

—Buenos días, pequeña Sakura— decía Eriol al tiempo que tomaba algo del café que tenía en las manos.

—Buenos días— respondió Sakura llevándose la tasa de café a la boca, algo que escupió inmediatamente por que estaba caliente.

Las carcajadas de Eriol no se hicieron esperar, y Sakura con un mohín de disgusto termino por derramar el poco café que quedaba en la taza encima del joven ingles. Eriol salió corriendo detrás de una Sakura sonriente persiguiéndola por toda la casa

—te atrape—comento el joven ingles con una sonrisa en los labios apretando hacia si la figura de la dócil ojiverde.

Sakura intento liberarse pero entre juego y más juego las cosas terminaron siguiendo el rumbo que ambos quisieron y sucedió lo inevitable. Solo en ese momento se complementaban era algo que a Sakura no le gustaba, pero lo aceptaba.

—Eriol, me quieres?—pregunto una sonrojada Sakura en los brazos del ingles

—claro que si, pequeña de no ser así, crees que hubiera dejado todo por venir a vivir contigo? — comentaba con algo de tristeza el ojiazul.

Sakura era despistada sin embargo, se daba cuenta de esa fugaz tristeza que Eriol disimulaba con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía un poco culpable pero también se justificaba diciendo que él fue quien apresuro la boda junto con su padre; sabia que en el fondo lo habían hecho con buenas intenciones, sin embargo la habían privado de una etapa muy importante que quiso vivir.

—hey, Sakura— decía un burlón Eriol moviendo los brazos para despabilar a Sakura.

—hoe, decías algo— replico Sakura, sacada a la fuerza de sus pensamientos.

Y el joven ingles fue al grano —creo que deberíamos tener un hijo— termino algo serio el ojiazul. Sakura palideció, simplemente se levanto y no dijo nada,. Algo que hirió profundamente al ingles.

Habían pasado días desde la pequeña conversación con el joven inglés, la ojiverde prácticamente no había pronunciado palabra alguna, se levantaba, dejaba el desayuno hecho e inmediatamente se iba a trabajar, las cosas habían vuelto a lo mismo en fin la situación era muy tensa entre ambos. Y pensativa no se dio cuenta de que su celular llevaba varios minutos sonando; hasta que alguien molesto por el ruido del celular se decidió a interrumpir semejante ruido

—Hey, niña te suena el celular— mencionaba un joven que aparentemente leía el periódico en el pequeño restaurante.

—Lo siento— decía la ojiverde sonrojada por la vergüenza.

—Me molesta la gente despistada— decía el joven mirando directamente a la ojiverde.

En esos momentos Sakura no podía moverse ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma tenía una explicación racional para eso aquellos ojos ámbar se clavaron en ella como una espada, era una mirada dura pero llena de cierto toque de tristeza que la ojiverde detecto al instante. Con una pequeña reverencia se levanto como pudo y salió corriendo directo a la cocina dejando al extraño joven atrás, que miraba hacia la puerta con ojos de desconcierto.

—Sakura, estas pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?— fue la pregunta de Chiharu que acababa de percibir la entrada de la ojiverde a la cocina.

—Eeee… si claro— tartamudeaba Sakura aun temblorosa añadiendo —Es que no he comido muy bien— termino mirando al suelo sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Segura?— decía una no muy convencida Chiharu —porque será que no te creo— término con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una mueca de desaprobación.

La ojiverde rogando a los Dioses por una señal de auxilio, percibió que le sonaba el celular e inmediatamente excusándose con Chiharu pidió permiso para retirarse y contestar, al pasar ya no vio al extraño joven de ojos ámbar que estaba en la mesa, y respirando aliviada se decidió a contestar

—Sakura, ¿eres tú?— decía la delicada voz al otro lado de la línea

— ¿Tomoyo?— acertó a pronunciar la ojiverde algo desconcertada

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— menciono la amatista con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

—Si claro —contesto Sakura reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

—Veámonos, estoy en Tomoeda, arreglando unos negocios— continuaba la amatista algo más tranquila.

—Claro— contesto una muy feliz Sakura —te daré la dirección—

Esa llamada sirvió para que la ojiverde regresara a la normalidad, no comprendía muy bien lo que le había sucedió, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada importancia al asunto del joven; total no volveria a verlo, algo que Sakura no sabía es que el destino tenía otros planes.

Al ver a Tomoyo aproximarse a la puerta, se levanto rápidamente espantando los pensamientos del extraño ambarino del restaurante. Y corriendo llego hasta Tomoyo, tumbándola casi con un abrazo. La amatista no había cambiado en lo absoluto seguía bella con su cabello hasta las caderas de un encantador brillo negro violáceo, tez blanca y una mirada llena de ternura que solo ofrecía a quienes amaba.

—Te extrañe— decía Tomoyo con los hermosos ojos amatista empañados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

—yo también— añadió la joven castaña, con los ojos inundados por las lagrimas. Había extrañado a Tomoyo no la había visto desde que se caso con Eriol y la extrañaba montones.

Algo mas repuestas, después del efusivo encuentro, se dispusieron a tomar una taza de té, luego de que Sakura terminara su turno.

—No te veía desde tu matrimonio— decía Tomoyo con cierto toque de tristeza y reproche en su voz.

—Lo sé, marchaste a China sin despedirte— replico Sakura, quien luchaba por no quebrarse.

Tomoyo se había marchado a China días después de que Sakura se casara, estaba molesta y algo dolida, no solo por la decisión de Eriol de quedarse con Sakura; sino porque ella era su mejor amiga, algo que por supuesto solo Eriol y Tomoyo conocían y Sakura aun ignoraba. Por eso la ojiverde siempre se pregunto porque Tomoyo se había marchado así sin despedirse. La pregunta ya no venia al caso, lo importante era que la amatista ya estaba aquí y podían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— ¿Eres feliz?—pregunto de improvisto la amatista

Después del desconcierto generado por la pregunta, Sakura respondió cabizbaja —no, desde hace mucho tiempo— y tomando aire continuo—todo es tan monótono, desde hace tiempo, pensé que solo era el dinero, sin embargo hay algo más— termino Sakura jugueteando nerviosamente con un mechón de cabello.

—No le amas o me equivoco— replicando dulcemente con la mirada término la amatista.

No hubo necesidad de respuesta; ambas la conocían y Sakura palideció nuevamente diciendo— quiere que tengamos un hijo— termino la frase con un hilo de voz.

Tomoyo lucho para no quebrar el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, estaba molesta; pensaba que eso que había pasado años atrás estaba olvidado, pero seguía presente; su corazón latiendo con fuerza, amenazando con salirse de su pecho, era prueba de ello.

—No pensaras tener un hijo con alguien que no amas— dijo seria la amatista, con algo de palidez en su hermoso rostro.

—por supuesto, que no— replico amargamente la castaña y tomando un poco de te agrego — no veo siendo madre, carezco de instinto materno —termino la ojiverde espantando la idea de un embarazo no deseado.

— ¿Te estás cuidando?— fue la seca pregunta de Tomoyo.

—A escondidas— replico Sakura, roja como una amapola, ante la pregunta de la amatista.

—Si no le amas, ¿porque estas con él?— pregunto una vez más la amatista, recibiendo a cambio un molesto silencio

La castaña no sabía porque estaba con Eriol, esa era una pregunta que permanecía en su interior desde mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, no había querido responderla, por temor a conocer la respuesta.

Tomoyo al ver que Sakura no hablaría, continuo — me quedare unos días en Tomoeda, tengo una oferta laboral en una de mis empresas que están en china. Si te decides, búscame y estaré encantada de contar contigo— y continuo hablando, prácticamente para sí — es hora de hacer un cambio—

Luego de esa charla Sakura se fue a su casa, no durmió en toda la noche ;primero la charla de Tomoyo , la había dejado pensativa y segundo la mirada que no logro olvidar a pesar de sus preocupaciones, esa mirada de amargura y tristeza que simplemente la estremeció, estaba segura que quedaría en su ser por siempre y entre reflexiones y pensamientos se quedo dormida.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad y el próximo viernes, luego de pensarlo mucho; llamaría a Tomoyo. Tenía una respuesta, a su oferta, que probablemente cambiaría su vida, para siempre…

**Gomen, se que habia prometido actualizar con mas frecuencia, pero un problema familiar no lo permitió, sin embargo, ya las cosas están tomando su lugar, entonces decidí continuar la historia y ahora que estoy en vacaciones se que sera un poco mas fácil. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review fue algo muy importante para recobrar la motivación y seguir con la historia...**

**sin mas espero les guste el capitulo, me esmere mucho escribiéndolo XD**

**Sayonara: Gomitta-chan**


	4. cambios

**CAMBIOS**

_**Personajes pertenecen a Clamp…**_

Hace más de una semana que Sakura, había visto a Tomoyo, recién llegada de China. Quien le propuso abandonar el país y trabajar para ella en las empresas Daidojui. Después de pensarlo mucho había tomado una decisión. El problema consistía en como mencionárselo a Eriol, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Estaba cansada eso era cierto, también quería al joven inglés pero no quería seguir viviendo así; necesitaba un tiempo para ella, un respiro y después ya vería…

En eso pensaba cuando de improviso sonó su celular.

—Habla Kinomoto, ¿quién habla? —pregunto la ojiverde, quien terminaba de arreglarse para ir al trabajo.

—Soy yo, Sakura, Tomoyo- y añadió algo sorprendida— ¿no tienes mi numero en el identificador?

La castaña se apresuró a contestar, algo contrariada porque se le hacía tarde—sí, estaba distraída, la verdad no me fije— fue la contestación de Sakura— algo apenada.

—Tú no tienes arreglo—comento divertida Tomoyo—, y un poco más seria decidió cambiar de tema.

—Llamaba para confirmar el encuentro de esta tarde—añadió la amatista en tono dulce

—Claro, nos vemos esta tarde— no dejo replicar a la amatista y colgó al instante.

— ¿Con quién hablabas, pequeña Sakura?- sonó la voz de Eriol a lo lejos, quien salía del baño —la miraba de forma enigmática, como si intuyera algo

—es necesario que hablemos- replico Sakura— con gesto grave.

—tu, dirás—fue lo único que dijo el joven inglés—quien luchaba por organizar su cabellera.

—no, ahora, no- tercio Sakura y algo preocupada añadió— hoy en la tarde saldré con Tomoyo, llegare a la cena; entonces hablaremos- termino la ojiverde algo tensa.

—Tomoyo— fue lo único que logro decir el joven de la cabellera negro azulada mientras palidecía, Sakura no lo noto, y recuperando el temple termino serio—te esperare, hablaremos en la cena— y sin más se retiró a la habitación.

Hacía ya un rato largo que Sakura se había ido, sin embargo las palabras de la ojiverde siguieron rodando la cabeza del inglés.

—Tomoyo… ¿Cuándo regreso? ¿Porque? — eran las constantes preguntas que se hacia el chico de ojos enigmáticos. Nada lo alteraba, pero al escuchar el nombre de la amatista, una serie de recuerdos rondaron en su mente y un sentimiento olvidado volvía a surgir, preocupándolo…

_**En otro lugar**_**…**

— ¡Shaoran! —gritaba una mujer desde el rincón de una habitación—sabes ¿qué edad tienes?, 21 Shaoran Li, 21 y aun no te has casado, ni le has dado un legítimo heredero al apellido Li… ¡ni siquiera estas comprometido! — continuaba la mujer exasperando al ambarino.

Esas eran las acostumbradas discusiones a las que el Castaño había asistido después de cumplir sus 21 años

Su madre se estaba comportando de esa manera desde su cumpleaños número 20, no quería casarse pero lamentablemente su familia era muy ortodoxa a lo que al matrimonio se refiere. Debía encontrar esposa antes de su siguiente cumpleaños o el poderío del clan Li pasaría a manos de un familiar y obviamente ni Shaoran ni su familia querían eso… el problema era de ¿dónde iba a sacar una esposa y lo más importante un heredero?

Y en esas andaba pensando cuando sonó su celular, era su socia.

— ¿Shaoran? Habla Tomoyo, ¿cómo estás? — Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea— la voz de la amatista.

—Bien, creo… ¿cuándo regresas? — Fue la cortante respuesta del ambarino y algo cansado añadió—es mucho trabajo para mí solo.

—lo sé. Precisamente por eso te llamo, llegare la otra semana con la asistente que estábamos buscando; estoy segura que aceptara mi oferta— termino la amatista muy animada.

—¿quién es?

—una amiga de la infancia, no la conoces—tercio Tomoyo—lo importante es que ya tenemos una buena asistente, llegaremos el miércoles de la siguiente semana si todo sale bien.

—eso espero-termino el castaño de manera apresurada— y sin más colgó el teléfono.

_**En Tomoeda…**_

Era la hora pactada, Tomoyo esperaba a Sakura en el restaurante, era un viernes con un hermoso atardecer que prometía una noche fría, al parecer esta ya sabía lo que iba a acontecer, luego de esta importante conversación. Al entrar Sakura, Tomoyo se puso de pie; se saludaron y procedieron a mirar la carta…

— ¿que deseas comer?

—Algo ligero, no tengo mucho apetito-comento Sakura—llevándose a la boca un trago del agua que tenía en las manos.

—Espero y no sean malas noticias— decía Tomoyo—luchando por no derramar una gota de jugo, en su nuevo vestido.

—fue algo difícil y eso que lo pensé mucho, tenías razón necesito un cambio

—te lo dije-salto emocionada la amatista—quien por poco mancha su hermoso vestido blanco con flores azules en los bordes.

—Jejeje— se reía la castaña con una gotita en su cabeza—tú no tienes arreglo Tomoyo.

La mirada y la sonrisa pícara de la amatista lo dijeron todo.

—serás la asistente de mi socio, al principio será difícil tiene un humor de los diablos y es algo desconfiado—hizo una pausa; miro a Sakura con ojos enigmáticos y prosiguió—pero en el fondo es una buena persona, te lo digo yo que lo conozco hace 2 años.

—no creo que sea algo tan difícil, como decirle a Eriol que necesito un tiempo.

— ¿le dirás que te vas a China conmigo?

—no lo sé —termino la castaña algo triste.

Tomoyo se debatía entre dos emociones, por una parte la culpabilidad de separar a Sakura y a Eriol y por otro lado se sentía alegre, el inglés pronto quería libre; sin embargo era algo imposible, Sakura era su amiga… por eso había marchado a China para olvidar su romance con el joven de ojos negrozulados pero no lo consiguió.

Se habían conocido cuando Eriol estudiaba Psiquiatría en Londres, ella estaba de paso conociendo los negocios Daidouji antes de ponerse a la cabeza de estos. Fue un amor a primera vista, duraron unos cuantos días saliendo pero la atracción fue inmediata; eran muy parecidos y empezaron una relación que duro poco pero Fue intensa. Cuando Eriol decidió terminar dicha relación por alguien que conoció en uno de sus viajes a amatista nunca imagino que se tratase de Sakura, ella decidió apartarse sin embargo,estaba dolida el joven ingles nunca le dio una razón válida para terminar dicha relación Todo fue muy rápido para el gusto de Tomoyo.

— ¿Tomoyo?, tierra llamando a Tomoyo. Estas muy despistada

—Perdón—dijo la amatista— volviendo a la realidad—el lunes paso por ti, espero y todo esté listo.

Sin más se despidieron, cada una tomo su camino solo se volverían a ver el lunes, la amatista pasaría por Sakura; se quedarían en un hotel y el martes al atardecer partirían para china concretamente a Hong Kong.

Luego de las pequeñas onces con Tomoyo, Sakura decidió dar un paseo para pensar un poco en lo que ocurrió el día de hoy. Había aceptado la propuesta de la joven amatista, deberían partir a Hong Kong la tarde del martes y aun no sabía que le diría a Eriol. No pensaba contarle a nadie que se marcharí le gustaban las despedidas.

No era solo cuestión de dinero que aunque era su principal fuente de dolores de cabeza, no era un asunto tan vital; la verdadera y única razón para marcharse es que su vida en Tomoeda ya la tenía asfixiada… no debió casarse tan joven y era algo que sabía, todo había pasado muy rápido cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba casada con un hombre al quería pero no amaba. Y nerviosa pero decidida se fue camino a su casa a poner punto final a tan molesta situación.

—Eriol ¿estás en casa? —, pregunto la joven de mirada esmeralda— mientras cerraba la puerta con mucho cuidado.

A lo lejos vio como Eriol salía de su habitación con una facha algo poco usual en el: estaba desarreglado, con la barba a medio afectar y con la camisa del día anterior. Sakura lo noto pero no dijo nada, lo realmente importante era poner punto final a tan incómoda situación, simplemente se sentó y espero que el joven de mirada negroazul se sentara a su lado, Eriol así lo hizo e inmediatamente procedió a hablar.

— ¿sabes que esto no funciona, cierto? — Decía la castaña—mientras luchaba con una mal contenida tembladera en las manos.

—te refieres a lo nuestro… ¿correcto?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y sin más rodeos decidio entrar en detalles con respecto a la decisión tomada horas antes.

—lo he pensado mucho, esto no fue cosa de días realmente viene de meses atrás. Nuestra relación no es la de un marido y una mujer normal. Al principio lo atribuí a problemas económicos… pero no—la castaña dudo—, sin embargo término con una frase que a Eriol le rompió el corazón.

—Yo no te amo, creo que nunca lo hice.

Sakura no miraba a Eriol, fueron quizás las palabras más difíciles que haya tenido que pronunciar a lo largo de su convivencia con Eriol. El joven ingles estaba dolorido, sin embargo, supo ocultar su situación y secamente pregunto

—¿crees que no hay solución?

La castaña se encogió de hombros y negó suavemente con la cabeza

—no lo sé… quiero un tiempo, sabes que lo necesitamos

—Si tú lo dices— dijo con aparente indiferencia— mientras se abotonaba una camisa algo sucia

— jumm, me iré lejos, por mucho tiempo… no me preguntes a donde porque no lo sé, te prometo que regresare.

—si tu solución es huir en vez de solucionar los problemas, adelante hazlo… no te retendré, te amo y espero no lo olvides.

El joven ingles se levantó de la mesa, dejo a Sakura con la palabra en la boca e inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación donde quizás paso una de las mejores etapas de su vida junto a la mujer que amo y que ahora decidía dejarlo empaco sus cosas y salió con prisa y una expresión de tristeza y enojo a la vez

—volveré cuando te hayas marchado- y la beso en la boca con tal fiereza que la castaña gimió de dolor e instintivamente lo separo-hasta pronto, pequeña Sakura—le dedico una mirada significativa— y sin más se marchó.

La pequeña Sakura como a Eriol le gustaba llamarla lloro amargamente, la despedida fue algo dolorosa y se había acostumbrado a la presencia del inglés pocas veces lo había notado tan fuera de lugar y ese beso que le dio al salir la lleno de pavor y un horrible sentimiento de culpa que tardaría en borrar.

Al día siguiente se dedicó a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía en su casa, cada fotografía traía a su memoria recuerdos bellos y amargos a lo largo de su matrimonio, decidio no mirarlas más… no las necesitaba a donde iba.

Se auto convenció que lo que había hecho la noche anterior fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, duele pero siente en su ser un aire de libertad que le recordaba las épocas del instituto.

Ese fin de semana se dedicó a dejar su trabajo en el restaurante por un "tiempo" según ella, Chiharu y Rika, casi mueren de un infarto al enterarse de las "pequeñas vacaciones" de Sakura, sin embargo le desearon suerte y un pronto regreso.

—El restaurante no será lo mismo sin ti-comentaba una muy triste Chiharu- que luchaba por no derramar lágrimas.

—lo dices como si no fuera a regresar

—lo presiento, sé que es la última vez que te veremos como empleada en este restaurante.

Sakura no lo sabía pero las palabras de Chiharu serían proféticas. Rika se mantuvo al margen al igual que a la castaña no le gustaban las despedidas, le dijo a Sakura que cuando quisiera regresar las puertas estaban abiertas; lo agradeció con una reverencia y un fuerte abrazo y se fue.

El lunes llamo a Tomoyo, que quien como en los viejos tiempos se dedicó a buscar ropa para que la ojiverde llegara como una "diosa" a la cuidad de Hong Kong

—te vez divina, pareces soñada-—decía Tomoyo— con estrellitas en sus ojos.

—No exageres, Tomoyo—menciono la castaña algo apenada—la amatista no tenía remedio pensó.

—dejaras infartado a Shaoran.

— ¿Shaoran?

—sí, mi socio

—aaaa el amargado—tercio Sakura- con un gesto que la amatista no supo descifrar.

—llame a Eriol- dijo Sakura— con gesto grave.

La amatista también puso su peor semblante, algo que por supuesto no noto Sakura, ese nombre aún seguía causando estragos en su interior.

—¿qué le dijiste?

—que nos viéramos mañana para entregarle las llaves del apartamento

—Veo…-dijo la amatista- mientras guardaba el equipaje de Sakura en su carro.

—¿me acompañarías?

—¿yo?

—si claro, asintió Sakura.

La joven amatista quien portaba un hermoso vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo con un cinturón negro con broche de rosa, dando más forma a su hermoso busto, palidecio, dudo y a los pocos segundos recuperando el temple, asintió silenciosa.

El martes antes de partir Sakura asistió a la cita pactada con Eriol, la acompañaba Tomoyo.

La joven castaña lucía un hermoso vestido color verde hierba, que le hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda un abrigo color blanco y unas sandalias color crema.

Al bajarse del auto, vio como Tomoyo se quedaba en él.

—¿porque te quedas en el auto?

—porque es un momento íntimo, prefiero no interferir

Sakura comprendió, y salió del auto rápidamente; la amatista no despegaba los ojos de Sakura y de Eriol.

Al ver entrar a la joven de mirada esmeralda, Eriol se puso de pie...

—estas hermosa, fue su forma de saludar

—gracias…

—estas segura que haces lo correcto

—Te he prometido que regresare—fue la seca respuesta de la castaña- que enfrió las posibilidades que el joven ingles aun guardaba.

Sakura sin más le entrego las llaves del apartamento a Eriol, quien las tomo con indiferencia

Acompaño a Sakura al auto abrazándola y al abrir la puerta del auto su mirada tropezó con la de la amatista. Fueron segundos Eternos en los cuales el pasado toco a las puertas del corazón de Tomoyo y Eriol. Este dedico una intensa mirada a Tomoyo quien la esquivo con rapidez y volviendo a la realidad se marchó rápidamente.

—¿Tomoyo?... ¡hey!, arranca por favor— fue la petición de la castaña—quiero salir de aquí.

El viaje de regreso al hotel fue silencioso, Tomoyo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en las emociones que acaba de vivir, mientras Sakura deseaba Salir de Japón cuanto antes no soportaba, el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo deseaba olvidar; no le gustaba causar dolor a la gente y más a Eriol quien había sido tan amable con ella.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Tomoyo ya había recuperado su humor habitual, y Sakura estaba nerviosa. Mientras el avión despegaba con destino a Hong Kong la bella de mirada color esmeralda se preguntaba ansiosa ¿qué clase de aventuras la esperaban en Hong Kong? Y sin proponérselo aquel Joven de mirada ambarina se paseó por sus pensamientos, desconcertándola por completo.

**hasta aquí el capitulo 4, se que la historia va algo lenta... pero esta principiante necesita algo de tiempo para aprender a escribir y eso es algo difícil. Gracias a los lectores de esta historia en especial a una persona que desde el principio creyó en mi y ha ido ayudandome a darle forma a este relato que es hecho con mucho cariño. !the eternal silence! gracias...**

**volviendo al capitulo se revelan muchas cosas y otras quedan en suspenso...que pasara con Tomoyo y Eriol? como sera el encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran... ? estoy impaciente por verlo, mejor dicho por escribirlo, sin mas espero sus reviews son el norte de la historia y sin mas disfruten el capitulo **

**Sayonara: Gomitta-chan.**


	5. retos

_**Retos…**_

_**Personajes pertenecen a Clamp…**_

Habían sido solo cuatro horas de viaje , llegando el mismo dia del vuelo,pero Sakura estaba algo cansada, quizás era el viaje o los sentimientos que dejaba atrás, se sentía libre y tranquila; sensación que perdió durante su estadía junto a Eriol.

—Sakura, has terminado de desempacar?—decía Tomoyo—quien entraba con una taza de té en las manos

—Sí, ya casi termino, igual no traía muchas cosas—reía Sakura— tomando un sorbo de aquella taza de té humeante.

—será bueno que descanses, mañana mismo empezara tu trabajo como asistente de mi socio Li Shaoran

—está bien, descansa tu también Tomoyo.

La amatista estaba por salir pero se dio la vuelta mirando a Sakura quien ya estaba recostada en la cama y sin dejar de mirarla dijo:

—sakura…yo debo regresar a Tomoeda el jueves estarás aquí en casa con la servidumbre, ellos te ayudaran en todo lo que necesites

La ojiverde sabía que algo pasaba, no era normal ver a la firme y decidida Tomoyo, nerviosa y tensa, sin embargo, decidió no mencionar nada al fin y al cabo estaban reconstruyendo aquel vínculo emocional que habían perdido al Tomoyo marcharse a China.

La joven de tez pálida como la leche, percibió el brillo de la preocupación en los ojos de la castaña y se adelanto a lo que Sakura iba a decir.

—No te preocupes—sonrió con dulzura— es un viaje corto, no demorare. Llamare si es preciso todo el día, también llámame tu si necesitas ayuda… mañana te dejare con Shaoran, el te dará instrucciones así que no te preocupes como dices tú ¡todo estará bien!

la castaña soltó una carcajada sonora, hacía mucho tiempo que no decía aquella frase que la acompañaba desde niña y que tan gratos recuerdos le traía, pero de repente cayó en cuenta de algo y así se lo hizo saber a Tomoyo que aun no se recuperaba del todo, habían reído mucho.

—porque le llamas Shaoran y no Li?

Tomoyo se sonrojo. Aquella aclaración de Sakura trajo bellos recuerdos de su recién llegada a Hong Kong, cuando estaba destrozada por el repentino casamiento de Eriol y Sakura… se sentía algo traicionada por ambas partes y a la vez culpable. No podía decirle nada a Sakura del romance que había tenido con Eriol porque la vio muy entusiasmada cuando se lo presento, ella acababa de regresar de su visita e instalación de la nueva sucursal de empresas Daidouji, en Londres. Ya para ese entonces Sakura llevaba algo más de 2 meses con el joven inglés, se les veía felices a ambos así que Tomoyo decidió no intervenir… empezó a jugar a la indiferencia, al corazón de hierro, hizo como si no conociese a Eriol y se alejaba de a poco para no causarse daño, poco a poco Sakura y Tomoyo fueron alejándose. Al transcurrir dos meses más la amatista quiso arreglar la situación y trato de buscar a Sakura y volver a ser las mismas de antes pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Al irse uniendo nuevamente, la castaña le comento que la boda con Eriol estaba programada para dentro de dos semanas y quería que ella fuera su madrina… esto la lleno de rabia y dolor, destrozando el corazón de Tomoyo algo que hasta hoy no ha podido reparar.

Fue una gran actriz, tuvo que planificar una boda casi perfecta para su amiga hasta diseñar un vestido para ella y todo para que las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo fueran felices, pero hasta el más fuerte llega a su límite, y la bella amatista no aguanto más. Con la excusa de abrir una nueva sucursal de sus empresas marcho inmediatamente después del matrimonio, dejando atrás un pasado que volvió más fuerte que antes al ver a Eriol en el estacionamiento.

Al llegar a Hong Kong, las cosas fueron mejorando. El trabajo ocupo toda su mente y corazón; Llegando a posicionar a empresas Daidojui como la agencia de modas más importante de china. Un empresario muy importante decidió invertir en esta empresa convirtiéndose en socio de la amatista.

Este hombre era alguien muy frio que al parecer no tenia sentimientos, al que todos tenían miedo pero la amatista se gano su confianza rápidamente, ganándose el corazón de la "roca Li". Salieron por un tiempo hasta el punto que el ambarino se enamoro de ella, quizás fue un error sacar un clavo con otro clavo. El punto es que Tomoyo decidió dejar las cosas así, algo que a Shaoran molesto pero acepto de todos modos. Esto era algo que por su puesto la ojiverde no sabía y Tomoyo no pensaba contarle.

—Nos hicimos muy amigos a mi llegada a Hong Kong—mintió Tomoyo, dando por terminada la charla—que descanses Sakura.

La amatista se retiro a su habitación dejando a Sakura un poco desconcertada, sin embargo estaba tan cansada que decidió dormir, ya que mañana le esperaba un día algo pesado.

Tomoyo ya tomaba el desayuno, mientras Sakura aun luchaba con la falda negra y los tacones de punta que decidió prestarle la amatista.

—Sakura, date prisa—comento Tomoyo— quien terminaba su taza de café con huevos revueltos.

—Enseguida bajo—fueron las palabras de Sakura— que Venia por las escaleras.

Al llegar al comedor, Tomoyo la devoro con la mirada; estaba preciosa, tenía una hermosa camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, una falda negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas algo apretada que la hacía ver muy sexy, medias veladas negras y unos lindos tacones en punta, sus lindos ojos verdes con una tenue sombra verde y un delineado borde en la parte superior de sus parpados, algo que hacia resaltar sus ojos esmeralda, cabello suelto, liso que llegaba más abajo de los hombros y un hermoso brillo labial color cereza.

—Definitivamente soy una genio maquillando—decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos—hace mucho tiempo, no lo hacíamos

—si claro, Tomoyo pero no exageres

—come rápido que vamos a llegar tarde

—pero tú eres la Jefe

—eso es cierto, pero también debo dar ejemplo a mis empleados

Sakura termino su tostada con mantequilla, dentro de la limosina de Tomoyo y en menos de media hora, llegaron a empresas Daidouji. Al entrar todos quedaron maravillados con la hermosa figura de Sakura, aunque temerosos solo decidieron hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, la amatista, le pidió que por favor la esperase, ella debía hablar primero con Li. Al entrar Tomoyo, Sakura quedo en ascuas al lado del puesto de asistente personal que pasaría a ser suyo en unas horas, quizás minutos.

Al entrar en la oficina de Shaoran, este estaba algo despelucado, estresado con una corbata a medio organizar, al ver a Tomoyo se medio organizo y con ese gesto de amargura que ya era casual en el le reprocho su tardanza.

—casi no llegas

—no exageres, que solo fueron dos semanas

—Aquí todos son incompetentes. Me ha tocado solo

—sabes que tus pataletas de niño pequeño, conmigo no funcionan; arréglate que llego tu nueva asistente personal.

—ni que fuera alguien tan importante, para hacer eso

—es mi amiga, compórtate, trátale bien… "roca Li"

Shaoran protesto, pero nadie como Tomoyo para convencerlo de hacer las cosas que le molestaban, así que sin más la amatista dio paso para que Sakura entrase en la oficina.

Las piernas le temblaban, aunque sabía que ya estaba contratada debía dar su mejor impresión al nuevo jefe, no podía ser tan terrible como lo comentaba la gente a su alrededor ¿o sí?

Al entrar todo fue silencio y unos segundos que para Sakura se hicieron eternos, reconoció la mirada ámbar que venía trasnochándola, impacientándola aquella que en el restaurante la había impactado y había hecho que su vientre ardiera y al parecer su cara esta experimentado lo mismo. La mirada triste y ambarina, la mirada con indiferencia y sin interés.

Para el ambarino fue algo normal, era una chica hermosa quizás sirviera para un buen polvo pero de allí no pasaría, que pretendía Tomoyo al contratar a alguien tan atractiva para que fuera su asistente personal. No lo sabía pero tampoco se atrevería a preguntarlo, la amatista era una tumba y el mas que nadie la conocía. Reconoció la mirada esmeralda, la de aquella mesera distraída del restaurante que no contestaba su móvil por andar pensando en cosas que no venían al caso, le molestaba la gente distraída.

—la mesera ¿cierto?

Fue lo único que dijo Shaoran, Sakura se ruborizo mas si eso era posible, la había reconocido y ella a él, pero la prepotencia y la mirada que le ofreció al decirle "mesera" no le gusto.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de inmediato del tono que usaba Shaoran para referirse a Sakura y quiso romper la tensión.

—Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Li. Ahora que se conocen ¡A trabajar!

Fue una orden rotunda de parte de la amatista rompiendo el tenso silencio que reinaba en la oficina de la "roca". Tomoyo tomo a Sakura y ambas salieron de la oficina, dirigiéndose al puesto que ocuparía la ojiverde de ahora en adelante.

—ese tipo no me gusta, es amargado, prepotente cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies.

—pues, tiene una fortuna muy grande, pero ese no es el caso; no le juzgues sin conocerle. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es una persona que teme volver a ser lastimada, es todo.

—pues no me gusto lo que vi. Además, qué culpa tengo yo de que le hayan lastimado—susurraba Sakura—con temor de que la "roca" como le llamaría desde ahora, la escuchase.

—hazlo por mí—imploro la amatista— es muy buena paga la que te ofrecemos y estoy segura que con el tiempo te adaptaras a él. Después de todo aquí todos lo hicieron.

—un tiempo, solo un tiempo. Si no me gusta me iré.

—trato hecho.

Una vez más Tomoyo había ganado la batalla. El primer día de Sakura fue algo normal aunque lleno de órdenes. Shaoran solo quería aburrirla para que se marchase.

—Kinomoto, ven aquí.

Sakura fue inmediatamente, casi cae al entrar debido al afán que tenia.

— ¿dígame, Señor Li?

—muy lenta, Señorita Kinomoto. Café cargado con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Estos documentos que están en la USB, clasifíquelos y guárdelos por carpetas.

—Como diga Señor Li.

Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la cafetera. Preparo el café con las indicaciones que el jefe le había dado. Y volvió tan rápido como le fue posible. Dejo el café en el escritorio del Ambarino impaciente por un gesto de aprobación. Con el tiempo aprendería que Shaoran Li no era de esas personas.

— ¿Qué es esto, Kinomoto?, el café claro y además amargo. Esto es terrible tráigame uno nuevo de inmediato y empiece de una vez con el papeleo, no haga que me impaciente.

Sakura se esforzó por no salir corriendo, agarrar sus cosas y largarse de ese lugar. ¿Quién se creía el tal Li, para gritarla de esa manera? Ella no era ninguna incompetente, sin embargo, antes de gritarle, salió con la mejor de las sonrisas que tenia, cambio el café de nuevo lo dejo en su escritorio y se dispuso a arreglar el papeleo.

Al parecer ese último café, si era lo que "roca" quería porque no volvió a molestarla. Eran más de 100 archivos los que contenían la USB y aunque Sakura supiera manejar la computadora, no podía hacerlo tan rápidamente como pretendía Shaoran.

Tuvo que llevarse los papeles para la casa de Tomoyo, esta quiso ayudarle, pero Sakura se negó rotundamente. Termino a las dos de la madrugada de clasificar los archivos y durmió solo tres horas. No recordaba haberse esforzado por algo en mucho tiempo. Se levanto muy temprano, se arreglo y partió a la oficina en compañía de la amatista.

Antes de entrar a la oficina, Tomoyo recordó a la castaña que esa noche partiría hacia Tomoeda, que no demoraría, que si necesitase algo por favor la llamara al celular. La bella de ojos esmeralda solo asentía con la cabeza algo distraída. Eran dos semanas en las que estaría sola ¿Cómo haría para aguantarse a la "roca Li" sin la protección de Tomoyo?, en esos momentos el miedo empezó a tomar posiciones a su lado, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

—Kinomoto, la clasificación de los documentos está mal hecha—gritaba Shaoran—le dije por día, mes y año. No solo por año. Es usted una persona distraída e incompetente, no creerá que por ser amiga de Tomoyo, tendré consideraciones con usted. Aprende o se va.

—organizare todo de nuevo—susurraba Sakura—terminare hoy mismo.

—eso espero, ahora retírese.

Estaba cansada y desesperada, no concebía la idea de seguir en ese lugar, como se atrevía a gritarle ese hijo de puta, y de la nada noto que las lágrimas caían ferozmente por su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo hacia al baño.

Estaba llorando desconsoladamente, cuando noto una mano en su hombro, pensó en Tomoyo, pero luego al volverse hacia la propietaria de aquella mano se encontró a Misaki Ottawa, la asistente personal de Tomoyo.

—Sucede algo malo, Kinomoto?

—Llámame Sakura, por favor—hablaba la castaña—mientras se secaba las lagrimas

—tú puedes llamarme Misaki, escuche la discusión que tuviste con Li; de hecho todos la escuchamos, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de venir a buscarte.

— ¿es así con todos?

—con todos, menos con la señorita Daidouji, sus asistentes no duran más de una semana. No te dejes intimidar ¡ánimo!, te vez una persona muy fuerte, yo puedo ayudarte a organizar los archivos, después de todo hoy la jefa se va y me ha dado una semana libre.

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos, esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y ambas salieron del baño, dispuestas a trabajar.

Lograron terminar a tiempo la clasificación de las carpetas, para entregárselas a Shaoran, quien quedo con la boca abierta. La ojiverde esta estaba feliz, un reto estaba superado.

Esa noche Tomoyo se despidió y partió rumbo a Tomoeda, había algo que tenía que hacer, Reencontrarse con su pasado. Mientras que Sakura se proponía firmemente el reto de superar las expectativas que tenía Shaoran de ella. Estaba segura ¡lo lograría!

_**Dos semanas después…**_

En muy poco tiempo, la castaña se había ganado el cariño de todos en la empresa de modas, se volvió tan eficaz que por más que Shaoran hiciera cosas para molestarla, esta ya no le tomaba importancia alguna. De hecho estaba feliz con su nueva vida en Hong Kong.

—Kinomoto venga, por favor—llamaba el ambarino, por el sitófono— tengo que hablar con usted.

—dígame, Señor Li

—se que usted y yo no hemos tenido un buen comienzo, de hecho, yo hubiera querido que se marchase el mismo día que llego, pero al ver su perseverancia con todo lo que yo le pedía sin protestar y aguantar mi mal genio, algo me impulso a proponerle algo que quizás, al principio no sea de su agrado, pero espero que acepte ya que puede ser algo que estoy seguro, que nos beneficia a los dos.

Sakura estaba algo impaciente, pero supo esperar a que Shaoran iniciara, este buscaba las palabras correctas para no herir a la castaña; pero al ver el gesto de impaciencia de de la ojiverde se decidió a hablar….

**¡Hola! parece una eternidad la última vez que actualice, solo quiero decir que me estoy esforzando al máximo para poder hacer que esta historia, sea del agrado de ustedes; espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el capitulo, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.**

**Me encantaría que no fueran lectores "fantasmas" y dejasen un review, sus opiniones son importantes para la continuación de la historia, sin más espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Actualizare en cuanto me sea posible.**

**Sayonara: Gomitta-chan.**


End file.
